


Living with the Fanged

by GeektotheMax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Demonstuck, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeektotheMax/pseuds/GeektotheMax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When pitted against demons, the Prospit dwellers continually found themselves filled with hatred. Little did they know that their thoughts against Derse's demons would drastically change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing another story! I hope you all like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I started this mostly because I suddenly had an interest in demonstuck fics and drawings. Hopefully this will help me get out of writers block in my other story. So I hope to update this fic once a week. I wish you the best through this journey with me as I write this adventure.

There are things that people in the world do not believe in. There are things in this world that seem not of this world. You may never know but those things may be hunting you right now. Unfortunately, Jake English knew all too well that they were after him, and they wanted to see his blood flow.

Every day, he hunted for them; every day the very same creatures hunted him back. It was hardly a life that anyone would want to live, but Jake knew he had a job that must be done, an adventure to engage, to rid the world of the evil that he sought.

It all started on a seemingly dark day. The clouds overhead crossed back and forth hardly letting a hint of sun through, but the threat of rain never seemed present. Everything was drowned in the darkness of the clouds as Jake’s small hunting party wove through the thick growth of the field.

Jake felt his pulse pounding in his neck as it always did during a hunt. A cold sweat ran down the back of his neck each time his partners rustled through the grass a little too loudly. His finger occasionally grazed his trusty pistols, which he had strapped to his hips. The occasional bump of the cold metal against his legs reassured him of their continuous presence in a sinister way. Jake’s forest eyes captured every minor detail about the undisturbed grassy plain that stood before him through his square glasses.

Those creatures were out there somewhere; Jake almost knew it. The hunting party had been given a lead earlier that week about supernatural occurrences that kept happening in that particular field. According to the source, there was supposed to be another similar circumstance later that day. The team had been sure it was their prey and traveled the unceremonious four hours into the middle of nowhere to find them.

A sudden point grazed Jake’s arm. Jumping into action, Jake pulls his double pistols out of their holsters ready to fire.

“Woah! Jake! Calm down!” his only male companion’s voice rang out in the near silence.

With a quick observation he saw that it was nothing. No one was there except his hunting companions.

John Egbert to his left lifted both of his hands in surrender as the pistols pointed toward him. His ocean eyes stared through his dorky square glasses imploringly at English, his unkempt hair seemingly standing on end. His array of hammers sat safely on his hips laced through his belt.

He turned to his right and saw his two female companions. Jade on his far right held her rifle poised toward him. Her long dark hair whipped around her in the wind getting caught in her round glasses as she stared spooked by his sudden movements. Behind her shock Jake could see her lime eyes calculating his every movement to assure herself he wasn’t going to shoot any of them.

Jane to his immediate right, though, did not seem the least bit frightened. She glared down the barrels of the pistols. Through her rounded spectacles her sky eyes shoot looks that were almost sharper than the red three-pronged pitchfork she pointed at Jake.

“W-was that you, Janey? Blimey, you gave me the willies,” he said as he slid his pistols back into their holsters.

“Jake, were you even listening to me?” the blue-eyed woman growled. Jane quickly lifted the pitchfork, the middle prong aimed between the eyes of the man next to her.

Ducking away from the sharp point, Jake batted away the weapon in front of him. “Watch where you point that thing, Janey,” he replied with a playful and nervous laugh escaping his lips. 

In a swift motion the prongs were pointed back at the taller man. “Answer the question, English, or so help me-” came in the sound of a growl and trailed off. 

“You have been walking next to me the whole time,” Jake said swatting the weapon away from his face again, eyes rolling at the imposed threat. With semi-serious scowl placed on his face, he continued “Of course I heard you. How could I not?” he asked with knowing glances at his other companions.

Jane’s eyes sharpened in their glare, but she kept the dangerous prongs aimed away from her companions. “Did you  comprehend any of the plan that I laid out?”

Jake felt a lump form in his throat. He knew he hadn’t and he knew that if he gave any excuses he would feel the prick of the pitchfork somewhere on his person. Quick glances at his other hunting partners, pleaded with them to save him from his predicament. 

“Jane,” the party heard from the smallest of the group. Jade had raised her hand the way a young school-girl would. “I wasn’t keeping track of everything as you were talking. I don’t remember half of what you said.”

Jake beamed thankfully at her as Jane turned her head away from him. He made a mental note to thank her vocally whenever this hunt was over.

“If you could,” Jade continued, “can you make it quick, so I can get the essentials of the plan?” She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a pile of her many colorful rings. She chose a sky blue one from her stash, deeming it an appropriate color to indicate a plane that Jane spoke. She slipped it onto her thumb admiring the color of it. Her demeanor changed as her attention grew entirely on the words that Jane would say. Her eyes singularly gazing at the small ring that sat on her finger.

Jane let out a small huff of frustration. Out of all the people she had to work with, Jade was the only one who ever followed her plans. Jane’s only frustration was that she had to explain everything again, but Jade’s cooperation was worth the frustration. “We need to split into pairs. One pair will go northeast the other will go southeast. We will perform a pincer maneuver, multiple times if we need to. We will trap their forsaken hive and destroy these creatures once and for all.” Jane looked at the shorter woman and asked with a huff, “got that?”

Jade smiled her goofy bucktooth grin and nodded enthusiastically.

John turned to the older slightly taller man next to him and whispered, “So...what do we have to do?”

Jake stared blankly at the young hunter and shrugged at the thought. He as always blocked Jane out of his hearing. He again heard nothing that the female said. 

Jane didn’t miss a single moment that passed between the two men. She swung the pitchfork back between the two trying to decide whom to skewer first. A frustrated growl slipped from her lips and shouted at the rest of the group. “Jake, go with Jade. John, you are coming with me. 30 minutes before turning in to meet at a central point. We don’t want things to turn out like last time.”

Jake shivered at the memory of “last time.” The four of them each barely escaped with their lives. There was hardly an issue until they decided to not follow any one plan. Everyone’s plans fell into chaos because of the mix up of plans. No one wanted that problem to happen again. Jake kicked himself because of how Jane continued to try to keep order among themselves. 

With her last words, Jane stormed past Jake, grabbing John’s shirt collar as she passed. John made a small strangling sound as Jane dragged him through the thick grass. 

Jake gave him a sympathetic look, but turned to the woman who remained next to him. “So cous,” he said grinning widely at the girl before him. “Where to?”

Jade rolled her eyes at the taller scruffy haired man next to her. He was four years older than herself, but as mature as a teenager. She kept thinking to herself that a twenty-five year old should have his act together, but she continuously had to think that Jake and John both received the thickheaded genes of the family. 

The distant family members were all raised as hunters like their parents before them by their grandparent. The family features were most prominent on the four cousins. All four had the signature bad eyesight, the dark toned hair, the varying degrees of buckteeth and their easily tanned skin. 

Jade led the way of the rag tag twosome when they heard a shout from behind them. 

“Stay safe you two,” Jane’s voice carried over the field. 

“You as well. Don’t be afraid to abscond,” Jake called back as the groups went their separate ways. 

The groups were heading into danger. They were unsure when the danger would strike, but all enjoyed the obscurity of the hunt. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would post one chapter a week, but I got so excited about this story that I couldn't stop writing. So here is an early update. I may end up changing something or other, since my beta is currently away but I really wanted to post this so I could continue the story without any distractions. Enjoy

Plum eyes stared out of the cloud covering. The purple-eyed female smiled to herself. Her eyes had caught everything; her ears had heard everything. Those humans were sitting targets and no matter what they could not hide from her overly observant eyes.

She stretched lazily as she lifted her form from its horizontal position. The humans below her were unobservant. Had they even looked up from the field and to the sky for even a second, there would have been more troubles for her and her companions. They didn’t even consider searching the sky for her or her companions, a foolish mistake.

“Rose,” a call from above chimed. She knew the source of the voice, as she heard her three companions drift down to her level, apparently assured that there was no longer any danger from the humans below.

Rose turned to face the others, her leathery wings spinning her delicately in place.

Her eyes connected first with the man. His sunset eyes peeked over the rims of his pointed anime shades. “Any important intel that we need for preparation?” he said as he nudged a peony nailed hand away from his shades.

“Diiiirk,” the peony nailed demon next to him chided. Her pink eyes stared at him with glazed drunken sight. “Can I try dem? Yous said I cou’.” Again she reached for the shades that sat on the man’s nose. The harsh tang of alcohol laced in her breath reached the nose of everyone around her. Her silly grin, displaying her sharpened canines, remained plastered on her face.

Grabbing the woman’s wrist, he said in a hushed tone to the woman he supported, “I said no such thing, Roxy.”

“Nothing much really,” Rose said rolling her plum eyes at the older woman. “They split into pairs and will meet back up every hour.”

“Wouldn’t it be ironic if we didn’t go after them today? I mean we were the ones who gave the information to their so called informant,” the younger man piped in. His round shades rested perfectly on his nose hiding his ruby eyes from the world around him. One of his arms wrapped around the woman to his left, supporting her as she slumped in her drunken stupor.

Rose stared unblinking at the self-proclaimed cool guy. “It would be the definition of ironic, Dave. We did after arrange for this almost a month in advance. Though it would be interesting to see how long the humans would go without finding us, I think for the benefit for all of us we need to follow through with the plan.”

Without warning, Roxy threw herself from the men’s grasp with a powerful beat of her leather wings. The launched herself over toward the younger woman and draped herself over her shoulder, pink eyes staring into purple. “Ross...Rose...you gotta stop dis. Why don’ cha jus live a little, little sis? Enjoy life for a change,” the drunk said as she lifted a clawed finger to the younger blonde’s nose.

“Roxy please, control yourself,” the young woman said as she pried the drunken woman off her. The woman fell a few feet lower but caught herself before she broke through the clouds below. “Now, we have to figure out how to achieve our goal.”

Rose could almost feel ruby eyes roll behind the shades. “Quit beatin’ around the bush, Rose,” Dave grumbled. “We need to take at least one of them. Who would be the best target?”

“Yas, whas they stats?” Roxy said her peony eyes glowing with the thrill of a hunt.

Rose looked between her companions and began. “Starting with the norther pair, Jane and John. Jane is the primary brains of the foursome, and was the one who came up with the plan. She has the one the highest skills of the four with her javelin skills with her pitchfork. She specializes in close range combat and will risk a lot to get it to that point. With her is John, the youngest and least experienced of the group. His weapon of choice is hammers. This leaves him only a close range attacker. Any questions so far?”

Roxy raised her hand, “Do you knows if the Janey is into da yuris? Cause she sounds like my sorta gal.”

Rose let out a small a small huff ignoring the older blonde’s question, and continued, “The southern pair consists of Jake and Jade. Jake is by far the most experience of the group with his game hunting background. He relies heavily on his dual pistols, but will resort to hand to hand combat if it comes to it. His downfall is that he does not have the brain to strategize and simply does what feels natural. Jade on the other hand is a genius in a different way. She is extremely forgetful, but once she knows what to do there is no stopping her. She is about as experienced in fighting at John, with only a few months more training. Her weapon of choice is a firearm; today she only carries a rifle. So all together, the northern pair are close range fighters, and the southern pair are far range fighters.”

Dirk shook his platinum blonde head in exasperation. “Why would you split with only close range or far range combat? That is by far the least logical plan they could have come up with.”

Rose nods her bobbed blonde head in response. “It is foolish. But because of this foolishness, we have an advantage. We will swarm the southern group.”

Dave cocks his head, his poker face unchanging otherwise. “And how do you suggest we do that? They have the ranged weaponry.”

“Precisely,” Rose states simply. “Roxy and I will remain out of their range, drawing them farther apart from each other as they will attempt to chase us. Once they are out of shooting range from each other, Dave and Dirk, you will drop in and begin close range combat with them. Dirk, I suggest that you take Jake, since he has higher abilities in close range.”

Dirk nodded at the proposition and refocused on Rose.

“Then, once they are fully engaged in close range combat, Roxy will target the one she drew away then. You need to be sure to use a tranquilizer dart that will cause almost instantaneous sedation, but will not cause harm. Understand Roxy?”

Roxy’s grin widened. “I’ve gots the perfect one. No worries.”

“Good,” Rose continued, “whoever is in close range combat with them, will then flash step himself and the hunter away from here toward the Strider home.”

Dave shook his head again. “That’s quite a distance, Rose. Why would we need to travel all the way to Texas?”

Rose rolled her eyes and stared at the man through his sunglasses. “Would you rather take them all the way to New York? I didn’t think so,” she said without giving him the chance to protest.

“What if the cargo wakes while on the trip?” Dirk asked.

“Roxy will follow with her tranquilizers ready as a precaution against that very case.” She looked again between the group before her again. “Any further inquiries?”

Roxy lifted her hand into the air again, “Does Jane like the yuris? It is the most importants of inqueers.”

Dirk placed his leather-gloved hand onto the older woman’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, Rox. You will have to ask her yourself, when it comes time to catch her.”

Roxy beamed up at Dirk and draped herself over his shoulder, in a similar fashion as she had with Rose earlier. “You is smarts, Dick...Duck...Dirk, hehe, I wuvs you,” she said as she snatched at the triangular shades again.

Rose shut her eyes and shook her blonde head. “Are we ready to do this?”

With a uniform nod of blonde hair the four demons spread their bat-like wings and soared along the path the southern pair of hunters had followed.


End file.
